It was Fate
by GlitterBaby2.0
Summary: Yami couldn't believe how sheer dumb luck had led him to the brink of destruction. How he wished on the sands of Egypt that he'd never met her. But, no, that wasn't true. They loved each other too much for regret.
1. Chapter 1

It Was Fate

**Disclaimer!: I _DO NOT _own Yu- Gi- Oh!**

* * *

><p>"GUYS NIGHT," Joey yelled as they entered the club. Yami, Tristian, and Joey go to clubs every Friday night for a break from school and such. Joey and Tristian for the girls. Yami for the entertainment. He got bored with the game shop and his puzzle throughout the week. The interior of the club looked like any other club. Strobe lights and people on ecstasy. Leather couches and a bar. And a bar tender. "Look at her," Joey said. "I'm with you, man," Tristian said. Yami could understand the exchange. The bartender was beautiful. With the deepest brown eyes Yami had ever seen and shiny, jet-black hair, she stunned every man in the club. Yami soon realized he was staring, and looked away. Too late, he realized Joey and Tristian had left to talk to a group of girls. Not knowing what else to do, Yami headed toward the the bar for a seat. He looked out at the crowd, watching people dance. He almost burst into tears. Some people just COULD NOT DANCE!<p>

Suddenly, Yami felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned to see the bartender walking toward him. Actually, _walk_ was the wrong word. She moved like she was dancing, just moving her hips enough to look good, but not like a slut. As she closed in on Yami, he could smell her sweet purfume, not sour like the smell of the alcohol she served. "Hello. My name is Sophie, can I get you anything," she asked in a soft, sing-song voice unfit for her surroundings. "A jello- shot please, Yami replied. He was taken aback at how decent she was. "Coming right up," Sophie answered. As if she had read his thoughts, she added "Your pretty polite. What's your name, stranger?" Yami smiled at her mock- Southern drawl. "Yami," Yami said. Again, she smiled and looked as if she was about to say more, but at that moment a large man stomped behind the bar and grabbed her roughly by the elbow. "T-terry," Sophie squeaked. She tried to put on a calm disposition, but Yami saw through her ruse. "Where have been, Sophie? I've looked everywhere for you," the gorilla named Terry breathed in an insane attempt at a murmur. Suddenly sensing eyes upon him, Terry turned and saw Yami studying him. "So, you've made a new friend." He smirked, which instantly put Yami on edge. "I'm Terry. Sorry, but you'll have to exuse Sophie," he said in a disgustingly casual voice. Without waiting for an answer, Terry turned on his heel and strode out the back door, yanking Sophie along the way. Yami had managed a brief glimpse of Sophie's eyes before she was gone. "I'm putting on a brave face, but I'm scared out of my mind," they said. Yami couldnt go sticking his nose where it didn't belong, so he made a deal with himself. If she wasn't back in five minutes, he'd check on her. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, its been five minutes and she's not back. I have to make sure she's okay." This is what Yami chanted to himself as he walked cautiously to the back door behind the bar. He didn't know if he should be intervening, or even if he should. All he knew is that he had to. "Hello," Yami called out the door, "Sophie?" He looked around, still standing in the doorway, for Sophie, but not seeing anybody. As he stepped out of the club, he suddenly felt a wave of fresh fear that wasn't his own. "What-," he started to say, but his words were cut off by a shrill shriek, followed by a loud crash. "Sophie," Yami exclaimed, somehow knowing it was her. He didn't know how he knew, nor did he care. All he thought of is how he would destroy whoever or whatever made her scream like that. Following the echo Sophie's scream had made, Yami was led to a set of old, run-down apartments. Looking at them, he was reminded of the ghost town that's always in cowboy movies. Yami had absolutely no time to stare, because at that moment another pained screech was about to shatter Yami's eardrums. "Stop, STOP! IM SORRY," came Sophie's hurt voice. "No," came the gruff voice of Terry " I don't believe you are." As another wave tumbled down upon Yami, he swiftly and quietly snuck into the only apartment with a door fully closed. "I'll be of no use to Sophie if I lose the element of surprise," thought Yami. He tiptoed down the hall and into the only bedroom into the apartment and opened the door. "Damn," was the last thing Yami said before everything was black. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yami had one of the rudest awakenings of his 5000 years. He was on the floor tied up as far as he could tell. The thug that had yanked him from unconsciousness picked Yami halfway off the ground by his hair, then slammed his face into his knee. The crunch of his nose reverberated throughout the room.

"Ah! _Damn_ you," cursed Yami as he tried to get his hands near his nose.

"Why, thank you," the thug replied.

Squinting through the pain, Yami took in the man's face. Even if he were to die here, that man would pay dearly one day.

"Though, you should be damning yourself," a hideously familiar voice called.  
>"If you had just minded your own business and found another girl to flirt with, you wouldn't be in this predicament. But, since you didn't and you are, I'm going to tell you that I don't tolerate strange men hitting on my girl."<p>

Yami, in continual pain from the possibly broken nose, was in an outrage. He didn't flirt with Sophie once! If anything _SHE_ flirted with _HIM_!

All of a sudden, Yami remembered why he was there.

'Sophie! I- I have to save her!'

'Okay Yami,' his rational side chanted,' stay calm. You have to find a way for you and Sophie to get out.'

However, before Yami could think of anything, a huge, steel clad cowboy boot with spurs came hurtling at him.

Three snaps and a gushy tearing sound later, Yami went numb and everything blurred to black.

~Sophie's POV~

I couldn't believe what I just saw. Well, no that's a lie. Terry's best friend, Dennis, had just kicked Yami flat out in the chest, then scraped the spur of his boot into Yami's leather clad inner thigh leaving a foot and a half long slash.

'I have no idea what to do. I have to-, I have to-,' Sophie thought urgently.

'Protect him,' was the next thing she thought. That was suddenly painfully obvious. And the perfect plan had just formed in her mind.

'I have to save him... At whatever cost,' was Sophie's next grim thought.

"Wake him," Terry murmured, "he needs to feel his death."

'Oh, no,' Sophie frantically thought," I can't let him die! Not like this!'

Sophie knew of the two cracks in Terry's armor. Greed, and sex. It was just that simple. If Sophie could play on that, he would send his goons away while he took Sophie home. He would forget all about Yami and Sophie would get him help as soon as possible.

'Here goes... everything,' Sophie thought.

She took a deep breath, abnd steeled herself for her next move.

"Terry! What are you doing with him? I thought you were about to _punish _me," Sophie said, making the double meaning in her voice extremely obvious.

As she was talking, she noticed Yami slowly come back to consciousness. Lucky for them both, Yami seemed to have enough sense about him to stay still and quiet.

"I'll get to you soon, don't worry, babe," Terry said huskily, smirking with anticipation.

"Sicko," Sophie thought with exasperation.

"I'm ready for you _now_ though! I haven't been with you in almost two months."

"That's because you kept running away," Terry hissed, making Sophie flinch.

"I thought you liked it when I was hard to get," Sophie said, smiling for effect.

'Good, his attention is on me. Just one more push...'

"I didn't go to that club for nothing, babe. I set this whole thing up for _us._

Expressions flicked across Terry's face like a shorted out lightbulb. Finally it settled on smugness.

"Really, now? Well, it wouldn't hurt to overlook this little incident then.

He turned to Yami.

"Hey man, sorry 'bout the mix up. We'll get ya' to the hospital soon."

"Uh, thanks," Yami said hoarsely, noting Sophie's warning glare.

"Take him to the hospital," Terry told the gang.

"Let's go, Sophie" he called to Sophie bfore walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>You can't imagine how much I<strong>** wanted to update! Technical difficulties SUCK! Anyway, sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait! R&R please!**


End file.
